There is a need in the art for a system and method for recording calls between a caller and callee. It is desirable for such calls to be recorded by devices hosted in a remote network system instead of devises hosted at the premise of the caller or callee. There is also a need for analyzing the recordings for detecting key words or phrases to take action based on the detection.